TSS A Valentine Teddy
by Eszie
Summary: Looking throught the eyes of a sweet, cute little teddy bear. AxV, One-Shot


_I guess I just love to write about Valentine. Don't own The Secret Show!  
xxx'jes  
__Eszie_

**A Valentine Teddy**

Hey, over here! At the writing desk! Hi, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, they call me Teddy, I'm named after the American president, Theodore Roosevelt.

Where did I come from? I came from the fair. Some young man won me after he shot some bullets in the bulls-eye. He gave me to a young woman, who was very happy with me. I might be just a little teddy bear, but I know that these two are made for each other…

---

"Anita," sounded and Anita looked up.

"What is it, Victor?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, there's a fair in town. And I just wondered, do you want to go with me?"

Anita gave Victor a strange look. "Why?"

"Just to get out of this mess." Victor had some point there. After Doctor Doctor wanted to take over the world with some help of the jellymachine, almost the whole world was covered in jelly. And now all the agents were cleaning up the mess.

"But, we have to…"

Victor nodded. "I understand." he simply said and he went back to work.

Anita looked to him, he looked so disappointed. She knew about which fair Victor was talking about. It was almost Valentine and around these days, there was a big fair near town. She went there once, but it isn't fun to go alone.

It wasn't she didn't want to go to the fair, she loved to go, especially with Victor. But, they were on duty, so they couldn't go.

"Maybe when I give you a call." she suddenly heard and she turned around.

"Ray? What…"

"You just looked like you were miles away, is everything alright?" Ray asked with a little smile.

"I'm alright, but what was it with that call?" Anita asked.

"Just like I said, you looked like you were miles away. I called you a few times before, but you didn't hear me. So I thought, if I would give you a call, maybe you would hear me than."

Anita smiled a little bit. "I see." she said and she went back to work.

"Anita," Ray said and Anita turned around. "you and Victor need a break. I mean, you two fought hard against Doctor Doctor. We'll clean up the mess."

"Does Victor knows it?" Anita asked, but Ray shook his head. "Well, thanks, but I'll clean this up and I'll tell it to Victor."

"Alright." Ray said with a smile and he walked away.

"I just wondered, do you still want to go with me to the fair?"

Victor looked up and he saw Anita standing in front of him, giving him a big smile. "What… But we need to clean up the mess."

"Ray told us that we could use a break." Anita said. "So, what do you say?"

"What time shall I pick you up?"

Anita looked into the mirror. The evening just fell and Victor could be here any minute. _It is nothing, you and Victor are just going as friends, nothing more and nothing less._ she thought. But it felt like a lot more.

The doorbell rang and Anita walked to her front door.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Victor asked with a little smile.

Anita nodded. "I'm ready." and they walked away.

"You know, you look wonderful today." Victor said and he smiled. "And eatable."

"Would you stop with that?" Anita said and she gave him a friendly punch. "I didn't think it was funny when I was covered with jelly."

"I thought it was." Victor said with a smile and they walked to the entrance of the fair.

Anita chuckled a little bit. "Well, you were covered in jelly too, remember."

Victor nodded. "I know." he said. "The jelly was tasty."

Anita laughed. "I thought it was a lot of mess. It's good she didn't cover the fair in jelly."

"I agree with that."

An hour or two later, when they walked through the whole fair, Victor stopped at a stand.

"What is it?" Anita asked.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." Victor said and he walked to the owner of the stand. It was a stand where you need to shoot the bulls-eyes to win a price. Victor took the gun and he shot a few times.

"Three in the bulls-eye." the owner said with a smile. "Pick out your price!"

Victor looked around and he smiled. "I want that one." he said and the owner grabbed Victor's price.

"Well, what did you won?" Anita asked when Victor walked back to her.

Victor held up a purple teddy. "For you." he said with a smile.

"For…for me?" Anita gave Victor a strange look. "But…"

"I already have a teddy." Victor said with a smile. "And I never had any luck here, so…for my Lady Luck."

Anita smiled. "He looks beautiful, Victor. Thank you." and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Shall we go back home, then?" Victor asked and Anita nodded.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Victor." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Victor smiled. "I see you tomorrow." he said and he walked away.

Anita closed the door and she walked straight to her bedroom. It was starting to become late and the next morning, she needed to be at work early. She placed the teddy on her writing desk and she changed her clothes. After that, she sat down at her writing desk and pulled out a purple dairy. While she wrote something down in her dairy, she looked to the teddy. It was so sweet of Victor to win for her this cute little teddy bear.

---

Just like I said, I might be a little teddy bear, but it's so obvious that those two love each other. I wonder when they'll find that out.

Every day, my owner, called Anita, takes me with her down stairs and she places me on the windowsill, so she can give a last look before she goes to work.

And when she comes back and she goes to her bedroom, she takes me from the windowsill and she places me in her bedroom on the writing desk, so she can look at me when she falls asleep, with a big smile on her face.

Sometimes, she talks to me when she write in her dairy. She talks about her day and she looks to me when she talks about Victor, the man who won me on the fair.

I tell you, she totally loves Victor. I know that she thinks of him when she falls asleep. I'm wondering when Victor asks Anita to marry him, she would be so happy about it.

But I'm afraid only time would tell me when he would do that. Meanwhile, I'll listen to her stories about her and Victor and to her hopes that Victor will once ask her and tells her that he loves her. I wonder if Victor tells those things to his teddy.

Oh, here she is! I wonder what kind of story she has today.

* * *


End file.
